Albus Potter and The Sword of the Lost Wizard
by Thunderchild525
Summary: Albus Potter is starting his first year at Hogwarts with his cousin Rosie. But not everything is as it seems. His strange dreams may lead to the discovery of the greatest wizarding secret of all time
1. Chapter 1

My first Harry Potter fanfic.

Disclaimer: i DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER **

* * *

**

**Albus Potter and the Sword of The Lost Wizard**

Chapter 1: Dreams and Beginnings

(Albus P.O.V.)

I'm having that dream again. It seems so real the way I see it played out before my eyes. I ask myself: is it a dream or will it become a reality?

(Regular P.O.V.)

Albus Potter stands on a stretch of dark road. The sky has grown black as pitch. His black air rippled on his head even though there was no wind, his black robes flapping around his legs. Circular glasses were perched upon his nose, slightly fogged.

Here and there, strewn about the ground were grey, faded and cracked tombstones. He was in a graveyard.

He walked up to a particularly interesting grave that had caught his eye. A wizard wearing the most peculiar robes was set upon a short block of grey stone. It was designed like a black track suit except with a deep hood and bagger pants. A sword , that seemed to reflect the light of the moon, was grasped in the wizard's left hand, blade pointed towards the sky. Albus approached the statue, a hand reaching out to touch the sword.

"All that you know is at and end."

Albus whirled around. A figure that was a dead on impression of the stone wizard stood in front of Albus. The figure knocked Albus against the grave stone. He could barely make out the name on the grave.

"Aly-

"Albus." He stirred slightly.

"Albus wake up."

He woke up to find himself on a surprisingly comfortable seat. He straightened up and looked out the window next to him. The countryside was zooming by. He looked at the seat across from him. A brunette girl sat there smiling at him.

"Are you alright?" asked the brunette girl in a worried voice.

"Yeah thanks Rosie." replied Albus.

"We're almost to Hogwarts. Said Rosie barely able to contain her excitement

"Great." replied Albus looking out the window again. Something in his voice must have betrayed his feelings.

Rosie looked worriedly at him

"Are you having that dream again?" she inquired. Albus nodded still not meeting her eyes.

"I almost saw the whole first name this time." continued Albus turning his gaze back to Rosie. She sighed

"Why is it so important for you to see this? "she asked

"I'm sure I'm seeing this for a reason." said Albus. He felt the train creek to a stop. He looked out the window. They had arrived at Hogsmeade station. Out side the compartment, he could hear footsteps along the corridor. He beckoned to Rosie."Let's go." he said and opened the compartment door.

* * *

Sorry it was short. next chapter will be longer. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **Sailing and Slytherns

Albus jumped off the train and began to walk through the steam that had appeared. As he walked, he suddenly felt his head hurt and then he was back in the graveyard. Suddenly, the tomb of the wizard holding the sword zoomed in front of him. He could make out the last name on the grave. "Peverell". And just as suddenly as he had seen the name on the grave he was back at Hogsmeade station.

A voice boomed out of the fog. "Firs' years this way: Firs' years over 'ere!" Albus ran over to the speaker who was none other then Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper. "Hi Hagrid." said Albus smiling broadly.

"'Ello Albus." Said Hagrid beaming behind his bushy black beard. Once a crowd of nervous first years had gathered around him, Hagrid beckoned wit his hand.

"Follow me to the boats." he bellowed over the crowd. Albus had to run to keep up with Hagrid's stride. Suddenly, Albus felt his mind drift back to the name on the grave stone.

"Hagrid, who are the Peverells?" asked Albus still struggling to keep up with Hagrid.

"Three brothers 'o created the Deathly Hallows." replied Hagrid.

"What are those?" inquired Albus

"Three powerful magical objects" replied Hagrid "The Elder wand, the Resurrection stone, the Invisibility cloak." he looked at Albus inquiringly. "Why?"

"Just wondering." said Albus

As they rounded a corner, Albus saw a small fleet of tiny boats in the black lake in front of them.

"No more then four to a boat." said Hagrid as he walked off t help some of the younger ones. Albus looked around for Rosie but saw that she was already surrounded by girls in another boat. He found an empty boat at the back except for a pale blond boy sitting in it.

"Scorpious Malfoy." said the pale boy in a haughty tone. He held out his hand and Albus shook it.

"Albus-"

"Potter." interrupted Scorpious "I know. My father was rivals with him at school. At this he seemed to grow even paler.

"I want you to know that I am not like my father or grandfather. He's encouraging me to be friendlier. I have no love for their "pure blood" mania."

Albus lightened up a bit and settled into the boat. They were soon joined by a black haired boy named Gavin Longbottom who was Neville longbottom's and Luna Lovegood's child and a pretty red haired girl named Leia. When she smiled at Albus, his heart did a back flip.

Hagrid's booming voice echoed from the front of the fleet of tiny boats.

"Everyone ready?" he asked "Alrigh' forward!" At his word, the fleet moved slowly along the lake.

"You'll get yer first sign o' Ogwarts just 'round this bend" said Hagrid as the fleet moved around a corner. There was a loud 'ooooooo' as the castle came into view. It was a huge castle honed out of gray rock with several towers on the corners. There was a large hotel-sized building that had rows of windows with lights in them. In the moonlight, the castle seemed to shine and shimmer. Suddenly, the fleet had come to a complete stop. Students were clambering out of the boats and lining up behind Hagrid. Albus, Gavin, Scorpious and Leia climbed out of the boat and joined the students behind Hagrid.

"Follow me." said Hagrid and walked up to the steps to a brightly lite hallway. An extremely stern looking woman with a sharp face was at the end of the hall. Her black hair was tied into a strict bun. She wore emerald green robes that trailed behind her slightly.

"Thank you Hagrid." said the woman." I'll take them from here."

"As you wish Headmistress." replied Hagrid. He walked back down the stairs. The group of students turned to face the woman.

"I am Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts." said the woman. "I am also the Transfiguration teacher. Now before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you must be sorted in to your Houses. They are Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, and Slythern."

"Each House has its own characteristics that set it apart from the others. Gryffindor has courage, Ravenclaw has cleverness, Huffelpuff has ambition, and Slythern has cunning. We at Hogwarts hope that you will not judge other people because you think your house is better."

She smiled at the students." Now I will come and get you when we're ready for you." She walked to the huge doors at the end of the hall. She opened one and walked in, shutting it behind her. At once, murmurs and whispers broke out among the students.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" asked Gavin to Albus

"Probably Gryffindor." replied Albus shrugging. He turned to Leia. "How 'bout you?" he asked. She opened her mouth to answer but at that moment Professor McGonagall walked back into the hall.

"We're ready for you now." she said "Follow me.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry I didn't post this earlier. Its been difficult to find time to write.

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the main characters. I do own all I make up.

* * *

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Sorting

The enormous wooden doors opened as the line of students walked into hall. It was an enormous room full of students wearing black robes and black pointed hats seated at four large wooden tables set side by side. On the ceiling the famous bewitched weather was looking dark and cloudy. Professor McGonagall walked up to the stage in front of a large wooden table that the other teachers sat at. She stood next to a stool with a large patched and frayed hat upon it. Then a cut near the brim open and the hat spoke. "Today I have no song of uniting and Houses. I have a prophecy that speaks of death and betrayal and the one who will save us all.

_When the seventh moon dies, with the Bolt of Light in his hand, he eye ed with emerald will unite the Phoenix and strike down those that carry the shadows even as the Snake courses through his body and a betrayal closer then blood is emanate ,the light will prevail and darkness will be dissipated for eternity _

The Sorting Hat fell silent as Professor McGonagall strode up in front. She produced a heavy scroll and unrolled it.

"When I call your name," she said "You will come forth; I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be placed into your House."

"Albert, Sean" A blond haired boy walked up to the stool and sat on it. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head. A minute passed. Then...

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Clapping sounded from the farthest table over as Sean Albert joined the Hufflepuff.

As the Sorting continued, Albus saw that Sorting took longer then some. When "Beckendorf, Thomas" was called he was Sorted in less then a minute (Ravenclaw). But for "Crystal, Sarah" it took longer then three minutes (Hufflepuff).

Then a pair of twins were called, Angela and Crystelle Finnigan (Gryffindor) and (Ravenclaw). Then "Jordan, Darin" (Ravenclaw). Then,

"Longbottom, Gavin"

"Good luck." Said Rosie as Gavin walked up to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head and waited. Suddenly,

"RAVENCLAW!"

Albus, Leia and Rosie all cheered as Gavin walked down from the stage and walked over to the Ravenclaw table grinning. His friends looked back up at the stage as "Baladock Liam" was Sorted into Slytherin. When Scorpious' name was called he walked up to the stool, sat down, and Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head. Almost immediately, the Sorting Hat said,

"SLYTHERIN"

He walked over to the emerald clad students on the right and sat down, a smirk playing on his face.

"Perish, Evan"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Malock, Darin"

GRFFINDOR

Finally, "Potter, Albus" Albus walked up to the stool and Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on his head.

"Hmm, like father like son Potter." Said a snide voice in his ear "You are as difficult to place as he was, but as with him, it boils down to Gryffindor or Slytherin; I will allow you to choose." Albus thought hard on his choice of House.

"GRIFFINDOR!"

Cheering exploded from the red clad table as Albus, grinning broadly, walked over and sat down to walked the rest of his classmates Sorted. McGonagall consulted her list again.

"Peverell, Leia"

Leia walked up and sat on the stool as McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. Albus watched as she sat patently on the stool. Then,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus cheered with the other fellow Gryffindors as Leia, grinning, walked over and sat next to Albus. "Congrats." Said Albus

"Thanks." Said Leia then turned to watch the rest of the students get Sorted.

"McCormick, Griffin."

A dark haired boy whose hair dropped over his piercing blue eyes walked up and sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head. A moment later,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

As the students around him clapped, Albus watched as the new Gryffindor, Griffin walked over and sat across from Albus.

"Congratulations." Said Albus as "MacDougal, Erik" was Sorted into Ravenclaw. Griffin grunted in reply, looking up at the stool with the Sorting Hat on it.

"Weasly, Rosie"

Blushing furiously, Rosie walked up to the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head. A moment later,

"GRYFFINDOR."

Albus and Leia clapped the loudest as Rosie sat down next to Griffin, grinning

"Xeric, Dennis"

"SLYTHERIN."

"Willis Steven."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

And finally,

"Zeroc, Nicko"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Professor McGonagall rolled up the scroll and picked up the stool. Then set them at the edge of the stage.

Rosie looked at her plate. "So where's the food?" she asked Almost immediately, her question was answered almost immediately. Professor McGonagall clapped her hands together and said "Let the feast begin."

Immediately all the plates and bowls filled with lamb chops and potatoes, fries and chips, chicken and bread and more besides. There was soup and steak and kidney pie and there were jugs of the famously ice cold pumpkin juice. All the students dug in, even Griffin couldn't contain his delight at the sight of the food. Soon the conversation turned to family.

"So" said Albus to Leia, "Are you really related to the Peverells; Creators of the Deathly Hallows and all that?

"Yes." Said Leia focusing intently on her food; across the table, Griffin was scarfing into a chicken leg but he was also listening intently.

"My dad's related to Ignotus." Said Albus "Who's yours?"

"I really don't know." Said Leia in a voice that suggested they end the conversation there.

When every plate and bowl was scraped clean, deserts appeared. Blocks of ice cream in every flavor, chocolate éclairs, and others; Albus helped himself to a piece of treacle tart that his father was so accustoming to. Rosie torn into a bowl of strawberry ice cream, commenting 'not as good as my grandmas' and Griffin helped him self to a chocolate gateau.

When the desserts too had been demolished, all the crumbs were cleaned off from the plates making them clean as a whistle. Professor McGonagall stood up. "To our new students, welcome; to our old students, welcome back. I have a few starts of term notices I wish to give out. As always the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students. Quidditch tryouts begin on Wednesday. We now encourage all students to play. The list of Forbidden objects in the school has been lengthened to around five hundred. Mr. Filch as asked me to continue the blanket ban on any Weasly's Wizard's Wheezes related. That is all now off to bed. Chop Cop!"

There was a great hustle and bustle as the students scouted back the benches and started to walk out of the great hall. Two red haired fifteen year old boys were yelling "first years over here." Albus and his friends walked over to him. "Hello cousin." Albus smiled. It was his twin cousins Malik and Marik who were Uncle Percy's sons. Or were they Uncle George's? Whose ever they were, they had been encouraged to get their magical education and not goof off. Of, course like their dad and uncle they do the exact opposite.

"How are you?" asked Malik. He had style his hair to looked like fire with yellow and orange highlights. Marik had style his jet black leaving red streaks in it.

"I'm alright." Replied Albus "You guys made perfects?"

"Yep." Replied Malik

"I thought you guys were supposed to be master pranksters or something." Said Leia.

The twins grinned at each other mischievously.

"Oh we are." Said Marik. Suddenly another Weasly cousin walked in, this time of Percy's with his underwear pulled over his head knocking his glasses askew

"Hey Percy." Said Marik

"Guys what the hell?" Said Percy trying to get his underwear off.

"What?" said Malik and Marik in unison?

Percy managed to detangle himself from his underwear and, glaring at the twins, he walked off. Malik and Marik turned back to the first years.

"Okay , follow us to the dormitories." and turned into the hall. Albus and his friends followed to find them selves in a long elevator shaft like hall that ran down for a long time. There were magic moving stair cases and moving portraits on the walls. The twins chose a stair case and motioned for the others to follow. As soon as they were all there, the stair case moved to a new level. The twins led them down a hall at the end of which was a portrait of a large lady in a pink frilly dress.

"Draconifers" said Malik. The portrait swung on its hinges revealing a door that led into a beautifully decorated room. It had red velvet rugs, armchairs, Gryffindor banners decorated the walls and a roaring fire was in the fireplace, crackling merrily. Out side, a storm was underway, rain lashing against the glass windows. Marik spread his arms.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room. The boys dormitories are up stairs to your left, girls same on the right. You'll find all your belongings have already been brought up. Enjoy"

The four boys that shared the dormitory with Albus were already dozing on their crimson four poster beds, but Albus, dressed in his PJ's were sitting on the inside window still, much like his dad had on his first night. What do my dreams mean? Albus asked himself. Who is the stranger? What does this have to do with the Peverells? Little did Albus know that as he got up to go to his bed, he would find out what his dream meant soon enough and then life at Hogwarts will change forever.

* * *

what does the prophecy mean? how will this effect Albus and his friends? Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Heres chapter 4.

I dont own HP.

Chapter 4: Athena

The sun shone through the glass windows in to the dormitory, promising a sunny day outside. Albus yawned and stretched as he got out of bed and started to get dressed. Beside his bed, Griffin rolled out of bed and fell to the floor with a loud _thump_! Yet he still continued to snore. As Albus slipped his wand into his work robes, Griffin and the other boys began to get up. "See you downstairs." said Albus to Griffin. Griffin grunted in answer as Albus grabbed his school bag and walked out of the dormitory. In the Common Room, the twins sat on a couch with their bags on their laps. Albus walked over. "Hi." he said

"Hey." said Marik slicking his hair forward with his hand. "We thought we'd walk you."

"Thanks." replied Albus smiling. They walked over to the moving staircase and took it to the first floor and from there to the Great Hall.

"So," said Malik "How'd you enjoy your first night at Hogwarts?"

Albus adopted a puzzled look. "I don't really know." he said "I was asleep for most of it." They laughed together as the staircase came to a stop on the first floor. They walked down the corridor to the Great Hall. It was filled with many students at their appropriate House tables. Albus and the twins walked over to the Gryffindor table next to Rosie.

"Hi Al." she said beaming.

"Hello" he replied helping himself to sausages and toast. Leia walked over and sat next to Albus. "Morning." she said reaching for food and drink. A loud screech sounded through the Great Hall. The Twins grinned. "Mails here." said Marik "Get ready." Albus looked puzzled.

"What do you-?" but his question was answered immediately. A swarm of different colored owls swooped in through an open window at the top of the Great Hall. They flew to the students all around the Hall and depositing their parcels and letters. To his great surprise, a snowy white owl flew and landed in front of Albus, depositing a letter. Albus took it and opened the letter. The owl gulped down a slice of bacon from the nearest plate.

_Dear Albus,_

_Neville wrote and said you and Rosie had both been put in Gryffindor. I told you not to worry about it! We decided to get you an owl because you'll find their" dead useful"_

_as Hagrid put it. I saw this owl in Eylopes and she reminded me of my snowy owl, Hedwig. Take good care of her. _

_Love, Dad_

_P.S enjoy your classes and watch the staff carefully (hint!)_

Albus looked at his owl and stroked her soft feathers. "I'll call you Athena." stated Albus. She responded with a hoot. She then took off for the Owlery through the open window. Rosie walked over with a large grey owl on her arm.

"Mum and Dad sent me him." she said excitedly "I called him Fred after Uncle Fred." Fred then took off after Athena and the other swooping owls. Marik and Malik were passing down schedules to Albus and Leia. He saw he had Charms with the Ravenclaws then Potions with Slythern, Defense against the Dark Arts next and finally for that morning Transfiguration. Leia leaned over.

"You've got the same as me." she stated.

"I would have thought so." said Marik non plus.

"Why?" inquired Albus. Marik shrugged.

"You're in the same year and House. Generally, you'd have the same classes." Albus stood.

"We'd better go." Marik and Malik both grinned.

"Don't jinx your ears off in Charms!" they called after Leia and Albus' backs. Griffin caught up with them. "You going to Charms?" inquired Albus. Griffin nodded. They took the stairs to the fourth floor where the Charms class was located. The door was opened and they walked right in. A row of raised rows of seats, rather like the seats of jurors in the courtroom ran parallel next to a heap of books, some stack, some in piles. Onto of these books, and standing at a podium, was a small man with long wispy grey hair on his head and face that seemed to want to blow right off his head. The remaining seats were filled as the small man called the class to order.

"Welcome to Charms." he stated in a high squeak of a voice. "I am Professor Flitwick. Now, in Charms, most people believe it's a soft option compared to others but I've had dozens of students succeed in my class and become famous and powerful. Just look at Neville Longbottom. He was one of my NEWT students during his time here and look at him now; teaching here!" Then he fixed them with a serious gaze. "However, easy though it may seen to be, Charms requires your full attention. The slightest misconception could cause you to swap ears with a cactus!"

The class laughed at this but Flitwick wasn't finished. "I am NOT joking. I've had scores of students make this same mistake. Now," he tapped his wand on the desk, causing feathers to appear between every two students. "We shall begin. Today's lesson, rather basic it is, is one of a wizard's most powerful tools: levitation."

For the next thirty minutes, Leia and Albus took turns trying to make the feather fly. By the end of the lesson, most of the call had mastered it, though Leia and Albus had been the first. Their next call class was Potions withy Professor Slughorn. They walked down to the dungeons. The class was filed with exuberant fumes from a slight peppermint to a woody handle of a broomstick. Several potions stirred themselves in front of a rather large, walrus of a man. This was Professor Slughorn. He called the class to order and called roll. When he was finished, he spent ten minutes explaining the dangers of not being careful in his class, just as Flitwick had. Then he produced today's lesson.

"We will attempt to concoct a Pensive potion, the white substance that lies within a Pensive for those of you who've had the privilege to gaze into one." Both Rosie and Albus had. Aunt Hermione had been given on by Uncle Ron some Christmases ago. "If you make it correctly, gaze into its depts. I've had students see the most extraordinary things." They took out heir ingredients and started. Albus had an extraordinary gift for Potions, (which was one of the reasons he'd been afraid he'd been selected for Slythern as James said it was a Slythern talent.) His dad insisted it was his grandmother, lily's genes finally coming out. No matter what anyone said, however, Albus loved concocting potions.

Faster then anyone, Albus finished. He was about to get up and call for Professor Slughorn, when something in the liquid caught his eye. He gazed closer an d the next instant he was falling in to a long cylinder room. It was dark except for a jet of moonlight that shined through a window. It fell on a man writhing on the floor twitching horribly. Albus landed next to him.

"Your time draws to a close, Black." said a cold, pitiless voice in front of the man. The man stood on his knees. Albus and the man looked up simultaneously. The man who had been on Albus' dreams stood, his wand out, the black cloak flowing behind him.

"You'll have to kill me." said Black causing Albus to look at him. He had shoulder length black hair that was matted and dirty, his pale, blue eyes filled with rebellion and worry at the same time. His face was decorated with sighs of recent cuts and bruises. "But," a smile crept onto his bruised face "We both know that you won't as I'm the only one who knows." The black hooded figure seemed to smile under his dark hood.

"Now, Now Regulus we both know that's not true." Regulus paled. "That's right. I know you told the location of the weapon to your pet, Kreacher. As soon as I've finished with you, I'll pay him a little visit." The hooded man raised his wand hand. "Curcio!" The man yelled out as the spell took its course upon Regulus though it felt as though it ran through both of them.

Albus grimaced as he fell back into the classroom. Slughorn waddled over. "Are you alright Potter?"

"Fine." said Albus

"Well clean up and get ready for you next lesson." Albus walked over to the sink to wash out his basin. As he pored out the liquid, he saw Regulus reflected in the liquid once more.

Albus sat down in a desk at the front of the class in DADA. Leia sat down next to him. "You alright Albus?" Albus nodded though he looked rather pale. He still thought about Regulus being tortured and the black hooded man. He thought about what the man had said about Kreacher. He remembered his father mentioning a house elf named Kreacher that had belonged to his godfather, Sirius Black. Kreacher had always liked Siruis' brother, Regulus better. His dad had said Siruis had died, passing on Kreacher to him.

Albus thought about these things for a few minutes until suddenly a door open behind the desk. A man walked in dressed in a black robe. He had untidy black hair and round circular glasses. When he turned around to face the class, they could see a lightning bolt shaped scar upon his forehead.

* * *

who is the teacher? If you cant guesss then why are you reading a Harry Potter FanFic? Kidding. REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five. andif your going to read this and you end up likeing it, can you give me some feedback**

**Disclaimer:I dont own Harry Potter. Just my OCs**

* * *

Chapter 5: Professor Potter

Chapter 5: Professor Potter

"Good afternoon class." said Harry to the class. "I am Professor Potter, your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. Now you may have been told that this position is jinxed because Voldemort was turned down by Professor Dumbledore to teach. However, I can assure you that the reason for the majority of your teachers in this subject not being able to hold their job is nothing more then a series of unforeseen circumstances.

"Now," he said clapping his hands together. "Back to Defense. Today we'll be learning, how ever basic, a rather useful spell I've found most potent. The spell is _Expelliarmus_. Though mainly used for disarming, it can also be your chosen spell when escaping dark wizards and other dangers. Now…"

With a sweep of his wand, Harry had all the desks stacked on one side of the class room, the students on the other. "Everyone pair up and practice the spell." Everyone rushed to grab their friends for partners. Albus, for his part, had paired with Griffin while Leia had paired with Rosie. They faced each other, their wands in their respective hands. While Griffin's was longer then most and midnight black, Albus' was a little over average length and was brown with little rough sketches of what he later deciphered were magical creatures. They raised their wands in the classic dueling pose, as did their fellow students. Harry stood to one side, so that he could observe all the students.

""Wands at the ready." he announced. Hands tightened on wooden handles. "One…two…THREE!" Griffin acted faster. "_Expelliarmus!_" he shouted. Albus was struck dumb as his wand flew out of his hand and Griffin caught it. He seemed as shocked as anyone as the wand landed in his hand. Harry clapped excitedly. "Well done, Griffin. Well done!" Griffin handed Albus' wand back. The other students retrieved their respective wands and took their places again. "Now try again." Albus and Griffin raised their wands again, both resisting the want to strike now. Harry took his place on the sidelines. "Wands ready? One… two…THREE!" Albus struck first this time and grabbed Griffin's wand out of the air. "Nicely done Mr. Potter. Now everyone switch to another partner and practice again." For the last minutes of class, wands flew back and forth through the air between the students. By the time the bell rang, everyone had just about mastered the spell. Albus, Griffin and Leia had mastered it fastest. When the bell had rang, Harry held them back.

"Homework: study up on _Expelliarmus _to review tomorrow afternoon. That's all." As the rest of the students dispersed out of the class, Albus nervously approached the teacher's desk." Harry was shuffling through a stack of papers. When Harry looked up, he smiled warningly at his son.

"Hello Albus." he said

"Hi Dad."

"How's your owl?" he inquired.

"Her name's Athena. Thanks a lot by the way." replied Albus grinning.

"Athena, Greek goddess of wisdom, how appropriate." He laced his hands together and placed them on the desk. "What is it you'd like to talk about?"

"I need to tell you something _really_ important." said Albus putting emphasis on "_really_"

Harry sighed. "Can't it wait 'till the end of the day?" He saw the urgent look in his son's eyes and sighed. "Well, finish with your last class of the morning then come at lunch and we'll talk." Albus nodded excitedly. He walked through the door and ran to catch up with Leia and Griffin.

After a brief lesson on transfiguring a teaspoon to a tooth pick, Albus rush to Harry's office, first briefly stopping to tell Leia and Griffin where he was going. Once they'd setout for the Great Hall, Albus ran up the marble staircase to the third floor where the classroom for Defense against the Dark Arts was held. He knocked and a tired voice answered. "Enter."

Albus opened the door and walked in. His father was seated at his desk conversing with a head in the fireplace. "Has there been any luck at all?" inquired Harry to Ron

"Not a sign." replied Ron "But that's all for the better isn't? I mean, if we catch him he's looking at four years in Azkaban at the least. I defiantly don't like the sound of that, even for a scumbag like Mundungus." Harry nodded. The head vanished with instantly as though it hadn't been there at all. Harry turned and smiled at his son. "Sorry about that. Ron's my deputy at the Auror office and even though I'm teaching here, he constantly asks for my help. Now," He pulled out his wand. "What is it you'd like to talk to me about?" He flicked his wand and a platter of sandwiches, two goblets and a flagon of ice cold pumpkin juice appeared on the desk. Albus took a turkey sandwich while Harry poorer Pumpkin juice into the two goblets. Albus delved into a lethally description of his dreams, both the one about the man called Regulus and the graveyard. When he'd finished, Harry got up and began pacing.

"You're sure he called the man on the floor Regulus?" asked Harry facing the window. Albus nodded his moth full of sandwich.

"What's wrong, Dad?" asked Albus when he'd swallowed.

"The man couldn't have been Regulus." he muttered more to himself then his son.

"Why not/" Albus pressed. Harry turned to face his son.

Harry turned to face his son, looking grave. "Because Regulus Black is dead, Albus."

Albus gasped. "Dead. How? When?"

"He was a Death Eater. His brother, Siruis was my godfather. I learned little from him. Regulus had one person who replaced Siruis as his closest friend, his servant, Kreacher. Kreacher told me everything I needed to know about Regulus. He decided to try and get out of the Death Eater service. He found a Horcux of Voldemort's on an island that I went to with Professor Dumbledore. He'd replaced the locket with a fake one, we discovered and entrusted it to Kreacher to destroy. He drank the poison protecting it and was dragged into the lake of Inferi that surrounded the tiny island."

"Maybe he found this weapon that these black hooded figures are seeking in the lake and because it was so powerful he was able to escape." said Albus.

"That is a possibility." mused Harry. "The lake was full of dead people. The original bearer could have been in there or had simply dropped it there." He fell silent for several moments, then spoke.

"The best advice I can give you is to watch yourself. These people won't care who gets in their way if their searching for you. Guard yourself."

Albus nodded, and then got up to leave. He'd just reached the door when Harry stopped him.

"Don't' tell anyone about your dreams." he said "I speak from personal experience when I say that people tend to avoid you when you've been starring into the mind of the enemy."

Albus nodded and walked out of the office

Albus, of course, wasted no time in telling Leia and Griffin about his dreams, the hooded strangers, and the weapons that they sought.

"It must be really powerful if Regulus could escape from the lake of Inferi with it." said Griffin, as they walked to History of Magic. James said that during his first year, a ghost had taught the subject. Most of the class fell asleep and it was, as James had said, one of the most boring subjects ever. They entered the classroom as the bell rang and took seats at the far left back of the class. They set their bags down and seated themselves. Leia wasn't talking. She'd been silent ever since Albus had mentioned the Peverell tombstone with the letter 'A' as the first name.

"Hey Leia, you all right?" asked Albus glancing at her.

"I'm fine." she said though she still looked away from him.

"You look pale." stated Griffin who was on the other side of her. Before she could reply a voice spoke up at the door behind them suddenly making them all jump.

"Good afternoon class." said the voice. It was cold but low in tone. It made them all shudder. They turned around in their seats to see a pale man standing at the back of the class. He wore black robes that touched the floor so as he walked forward he looked as though he was gilding. His eyes were lifeless and grey and his hair was long and black. With all these attributes, Albus began to wonder if he was the famous vampire, Dracula that James had told him about one night to scare him. Albus hadn't believed him but now with this frightening figure he still had to keep his hand from approaching his neck to guard against bites. The man reached the front of the class and smiled. He had unnatural white teeth but thankfully none were sharp as vampire fangs (that he saw).

"I am Professor Zabian Zabar." When he spoke this time, Albus heard a slight blur of a foreign accent that Albus could place. Eastern Ukraine maybe? He hoped it wasn't Transylvanian. "As you all have no doubt noticed, I am not from around here. I am from, originally, Transylvania. Now I can assure you, I am no vampire, understand I will not tolerate misbehavior in my class. Any student who displeases me will suffer my… displeasure." Griffin shuddered.

"Now I am here to teach you a years worth of magical history. However what good is history if you don't know the beginning. There is a tale as you all should know of three brothers: The Peverells. They created three powerful magical objects: the Deathly Hallows. It is said who ever masters them all would be master over Death. But there is another story of a fourth Peverell sibling. She, oh yes, she was their sister named Ava created a powerful magic sword that was so sharp it could cut through space and time. They decided to test their magical weapons. As bolts shot from the Elder wad, one of them hit Ava's sword. A small hair lined crack appeared on the blade. There was a flash of light and when they opened their eyes, both Ava and the sword were gone. Some say the sword teleported her away from danger and she went in to hiding. Some say the sword's power went haywire and disintegrated them both. Which ever one you pick, know this: her bloodline still continued and it's rumored only a Peverell could unlock the power of the sword" He glanced at Leia who seemed to sink in her seat.

"Now get out your quills." For the last ten minutes of class they review other magical weaponry and copied their powers down and drew sketches of them. When the bell rang, Zabar held them back. "I want a foot long paper on one of the weapons we learned about today to be turned in next lesson. Good day." They left as he vanished into his office.

"A foot long description!" said Griffin outraged. "We've already got to review the levitation charm for Flitwick, write a paper on the pensive potion, and review _Expelliarmus _for Defense and now this!"

"I know." said Albus "Hope we don't get anything for Herbology." They walked outside to the green houses. "What weapon do you think you'll do for the essay?" He asked.

"I dunno." said Griffin. "That 'Medallion of Morph' sounded cool. How 'bout you?"

"I want to learn about the fourth Peverell sibling's sword." replied Albus.

"Why?" inquired Leia. She'd been silent since History of Magic.

"I just feel I need to." said Albus.

"I guess we could go to the library after class today." said Leia.

"Sounds good." stated Griffin. They walked to the green houses where a group of students were standing near a round faced man in red robes with a Gryffindor loin pinned to it.

"Hello class." said the man. "I'm Professor Longbottom, Head of Gryffindor House and Herbology teacher. We'll be starting in greenhouse one for you first years." He opened the door and led the class inside. There was a terrible smell of must and dragon dung, (obviously fertilizer). Plant bloomed, hissed and some even growled. They all took their places around a long table in the middle of the room. On the table were earmuffs in all colors and potted plants that seemed to shudder even with no air in the room. Albus stood next to Griffin while Leia stood next to Rosie that is until a Venomous Tantacula got a hold of her skirt and Professor Long bottom beat it away then she moved to the other side of Albus.

"We'll be studying Mandrakes today." said Professor Longbottom. "Who can tell me the Mandrakes worst attribute?" Rosie's hand went up. "Yes Mrs. Weasley?

"The cry of a Mandrake can kill or knock you out if it's a young one."

"Very good, Mrs. Weasley. Take ten points for Gryffindor. Now another thing about mandrakes that is important is…" They spent the rest of class copying down the different ways Mandrake leaves could be used to cure a good number of illnesses. When the bell rang, the call left grateful to be out of the stink of the greenhouses and in the open air. "How'd you know all that stuff about Mandrakes?' inquired Griffin to Rosie.

"I read Griffin." she said. They laughed as they made their way to their common room. Along a side corridor, Albus heard a noise that sounded like crying. He motioned for the others to go on without him and he took off down the corridor. He turned to follow the noise. At the end of the hall, two big Slythern 4th years stood over a small first year who Albus recognized Scorpious Malfoy. His face bore signs of recent bruising.

"You'd better learn respect for your House, Malfoy." grunted the bigger of the two. Malfoy cried as the other giant moved to hit him again. Albus pulled out his wand and yelled "Hey!" The giants turned a smirked at Albus.

"This ain't your business Potter." said the giant who had been about to hit Malfoy.

"Well I'm making it." replied Albus "Get out of here." The other giant made a move as if to approach Albus but he raised his wand higher. Even they weren't stupid enough to take on Albus who, as they heard, was as powerful a dueler as his father. They grunted and shuffled out of the hall. Albus ran over to Scorpious and pulled him up to a seating position. "How are you?" he inquired to Scorpious.

"I'm alright." He said as he grimaced at his pain.

"We should get you to the Hospital wing." said Albus.

"That would be appreciated." said Scorpious managing a small grin. Albus helped him up and had him lean on his shoulder as the stuffed rather awkwardly down the hall.

"Who were those jerks?" asked Albus as they made their way to the staircase.

"Golgmath Goyle and Colin Nott." replied Scorpious "Their father's were on Voldemort's side and they want to be just like them. They were bullying a first year Ravenclaw and invited me to help. When I'd refused, they turned on me."

Once they'd reached the Hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey immediately put Scorpious on one of the beds and gave him a purple potion to drink which he did. While Madame Pomfrey was bustling around, to find other potions for Scorpious, Albus stood at his bed.

"You saved my life." said Scorpious as those it was the most amazing thing in the world.

"Don't mention it." replied Albus.

"I am in you debt, Potter"

"You don't' have to-"started Albus but Scorpious had put up a hand to silence him.

"Yes I do. When ever you need a favor, call me and I will help."

"I don't need any favors." said Albus "but you need a friend." Albus smiled and held out a hand. "Friends?"

Scorpious smiled back and gasped his hand. "Friends."

Albus left the Hospital wing and set down the staircase. I just save Scorpious Malfoy's life he thought A Potter made friends with a Malfoy.

* * *

So Albus Potter and Scorpious Malfoy become friends. How will this new s sit with their friends? REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Here is the sixth chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

disclaimer: I dont own harry potter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Race among the stars

By the next week or so, Albus' favorite class had become Defense against the Dark Arts. He loved studying the different spells and counter curses and practicing them until they were perfect. Griffin was excelling as well. They moved through their classes as good as each other. The only class that everyone hates was History of Magic. Professor Zabar made them take notes on horrific battles between wizards and numerous magical creatures. Rosie, who have inheritated her mother's sympathy for magical creatures, was particularly horrified at the lessons. They also took notes on deadly magical objects and suddenly were given a pop quiz on the Goblin/Wizard wars or the Wizard/giant wars. It was an all around horrific experience. However, there was something on the bulletin board in the common room on Monday morning which instantly lifted Albus' spirits even with McGonagall's promise of a test on transfiguring a second stage animal.

"Flying lessons!" exclaimed Albus, poking the paper posted on the bulletin board. "This Wednesday! Are you going to go Griffin?"

"Guess so." said Griffin. "Can't let you have all the fun." They walked over to the twins who were trying to make a slightly damp Weasley Wildfire Whiz Bang firework to start.

"We found it in the dormitories." said Marik, prodding it again with his wand. ", Thought we'd do some experiments with it."

"Cool." said Albus "Did you see the bulletin board? About fly-"

"Flying lessons. We know." Answered the twins simultaneously. "We're Beaters.

"Great." said Griffin "Do you know who will be teaching us?"

"Since Madame Hooch got a job refereeing for the World Cup," Stated Malik, "Old Oliver Wood, who captained the Gryffindor team when your dad was here Albus, took over."

"Alright, see you later then." The boys walked away from the twins leaving them and their malfunctioning firework. They went to breakfast where Leia and Rosie sat at sides of the table.

"Hi." said Albus as he sat down next to Leia.

"Hello Albus." replied Rosie.

"Hi." Said Leia. When Albus had settled himself, Scorpious Malfoy walked over from the Slythern table.

"Hi Albus." he said taking a seat on the other side of Albus. Have you heard about flying lessons? Are you going to try out?"

"Of course." he answered "How about you?"

"Defiantly. It'd be great to learn." He glanced at the opposite side of the table and scrutinized Rosie as though she was a particularly interesting painting he was observing. Albus saw him looking.

"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce you. Scorpious, this is my cousin Rosie." Scorpious flashed a startling white smile at her which caused her to blush furiously. Albus then introduce Griffin and Leia.

"It was great to meet you all." said Scorpious. "I'd better get back to my table." He stood up then made to walk away but turned around. I'll be looking forward to seeing you again Rosie." Then he left for his table. Leia, trying to draw attention away from Rosie's scarlet ears, asked Albus…

"You made friends with Scorpious Malfoy?"

"Yeah." Replied Albus. "he was getting beat up by some bigger boys and I helped him. He wanted to owe me a favor but I thought we should just be friends instead."

"He's so polite and such a gentlemen." said Rosie getting a dreamy look in her eyes.

Leaving her to her daydreams, Albus and Griffin discussed their likely positions on the Gryffindor team for Quidditch when they tried out after flying lessons are over.

"I'd be Seeker for sure." said Albus. "Besides being in my family, I'm naturedly built for it." He turned to Leia. "What about you?"

"I don't know." She said softly, focusing intently on her food.

"Are you going to try out?" he asked.

"I suppose so."

"Great." said Albus. She, however, didn't seem too pleased with the prospect.

The next two days flew by for Albus until he, Griffin, Scorpious, Rosie, Leia and a swarm of other students walked to the Quidditch field. On the field, was a man dressed in a black and gold robe with a patch on the left part of the chest: A gold wand crossed with a broomstick. He stood in front of a double row of broomsticks, charred and broken, enough for the whole class to stand by one.

"Good afternoon class. My name is Oliver Wood and I will be teaching you how to fly. After you learn you will able to try out for your House teams for Quidditch. Now stand next to a broom. Hurry up!" They lined up next to a broom. Then Wood taught them how to call their broom by saying "up" and have it jump into their hands. There were, however, mixed results with this. Albus and Griffin's jumped immediately into their hands, Rosie's and Scorpious' just rolled over or hovered a few inches then fell back down. Leia's just lay there unmoving. Wood explained that brooms reacted like horses. They respond to your emotions and won't trust you to ride them if you're afraid because you'll make them afraid.

After checking that everyone was seated correctly on their brooms, he pointed at Leia.

"You Mrs. Peverell" said Wood consulting his roll list "Give me a demonstration of flying." Leia looked like she was about to faint.

"Come on then" pressed Wood. Trembling, Leia stood in front of the class. She kicked off the ground and shot into the air. She screamed at the force of her kick as she rose 6 feet 10 feet. Wood ran after her.

"Come back Mrs. Peverell" Still she rose then with an almighty jerk of her broom she fell to the ground. Wood pulled out his wand and pointed it at Leia. She slowed down her pace to the ground. When she finally landed, she remained still. Albus ran over.

"Are you alrigh-"? He started to ask but Leia shot up, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm fine Albus!" she shouted. She pushed passed him, bag slung over her shoulder and walked away from him towards the castle as the bell rang.

. . .

Night fell on Hogwarts. While the majority of the students dug into a scrumptious dinner, one student sat on her bed, crying profusely. Leia sniffed and wiped her tears. Suddenly a _whoosh_ sounded as a blurred figure shot past the window with the speed of a bullet. Leia stopped sniffing and walked over to the window and pressed against it, peering out. The object suddenly shot past again, so fast that when Leia unlatched the window and stepped out onto the stone balcony, the object was gone.

She peered over the edge of the balcony and jumped as someone flew up and hovered in front of the balcony. Once she'd gotten over the shock, she saw it was Albus, seated upon a broomstick so beat up she knew it had come from the school.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you didn't like flying!" said Albus

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"You're afraid of Heights." Stated Albus. She seemed ready to start shouting at him again but decided against it and instead said "I've never liked heights." Albus flew closer until he was hovering at eye level to Leia.

"I shouldn't have pressured you to go to flying lessons with us."

"I shouldn't have yelled at you." Said Leia "I was just scared of falling like that.

"Do you know the best way to concur a fear?"

When Leia shook her head, Albus continued. "My dad says you need to face and let a close friend face it with you." He held out a hand to Leia.

"Come flying with me. "said Albus "You'll be fine."

Leia hesitated "Don't you trust me?" asked Albus.

Leia then nodded and grasped his outstretched hand. He pulled her onto the broom behind him. When she'd settled, he took off on a lap around the castle. Caught unaware by the sudden action, Leia wrapped her arms around his waist holding on for dear life. After a couple of laps around the castle, Leia began to lessen her grip. The chilled wind blew her hair like a torch. It calmed her and allowed her to enjoy the spectacle. When Albus brought the broom to a slow speed, she tapped him on the shoulder.

"You were right." said Leia "Thank you." She leaned her head on his back. Albus smiled and turned around. He leaned towards Leia as she leaned towards him as well. The magic of this moment between them was invincible, unbreakable. It was love. As they leaned towards each other, their lips about to touch, a whoosh sounded from either side of Albus. He whirled around righting himself on the broom. A group of dark hooded figures, identical to the one from his dream surrounded him on broomsticks. "Who are they?" asked Leia frightened.

"The people from my dream." he replied

"What do they want?"

"Me!"

As they closed in, weather by instinct of his own cunning, Albus leaned forward on his broom and shot through the air. Caught unaware, the black hooded figures were caught off balance by this fast thinking but recovered quickly and shot after them. As they raced around the castle tracing the path that Albus and Leia had cruised just a few moments ago now shot around racing past the towers.

Albus' eyes darted around franticly, trying to figure out a way to duck their pursuers. As he raced past the open balcony, a plan suddenly formed in his mind. He got Leia's attention.

"When we've made three laps around the castle starting now I'll fly into the dormitory and we'll be safe."

Leia nodded and held on tight as Albus picked up speed. The black hooded figures sped up as well closing in on Albus and Leia. At the final lap around the castle, Albus yelled to Leia "hold on". When he'd felt her grip tighten, he sped towards the open door to the dormitory. When they neared the balcony, Albus yelled "jump!" They leaped off the broom to the balcony. The broom fell to the earth while they sailed over the ledge and into the dorm, tumbling to the ground in a heap.

A great gasp sounded as it turned out the dormitory was no longer empty. Girls sat up in their beds looking at Albus and Leia on the floor. "Oh my God. What is Albus Potter doing in the girl's dormitory?" inquired a girl

"I'd like to know that myself" said a stern voice in front of Albus. He looked up. Dressed in a nightgown that looked centuries old, still retaining the strict bun of her hair, Headmistress McGonagall looked down, her arms crossed over her gown, her foot tapping.

. . .

"Hm." said McGonagall " I see." Albus had just finished explaining all about the black hooded figures, his two dreams, and the weapon mentioned. His father stood off to the side, saying nothing but when Albus caught his eye, he winked.

:Be that as it may, these men seem to be after you as well Albus. I shall have a word with Kingsley that we need to request a few aruors at the school. "

"He's the minister you know." Albus whispered to Leia. She nodded, slipping her hand into Albus'

"Nothing gives you the right, Mr. Potter to be anywhere near the girl's dormitory at any time of the day."

"I know Headmistress." replied Albus "But you see Leia's afraid of heights and thought a little nighttime flying would help."

Harry nodded. "He's only crime is not asking to use the broom but besides that I see nothing wrong with Albus' actions."

McGonagall considered this for a moment. "Yes so it seems. And I also must thank you for informing me of these black hooded characters. She sighed" I suppose I'll let you off with a warning." She made a gesture to shoo them away. "You may leave."

"Thank you Headmistress." said Albus. He and Leia got up from the chairs and walked out of the open door.

…

Albus and Leia stopped at the staircase when their different dormitories separated. They looked at each other. "Well I'd better get to bed." said Albus.

"Yeah." said Leia. They shifted uncomfortably for a few minutes. Then "Well, night" Albus started for the door but "Albus." said Leia. When he turned around, Leia hugged him fiercely. "Thank you so much." she said.

"You're welcome." They just stood there for a few minutes in each other's embrace. Then they let go and went to bed.

* * *

Who are the strange black hooded figures?

What is the weapon they seek?

What do they want with Albus?

Read and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Her is chapter 7.

disclaimer: I dont own Harry potter. I own my characters.

* * *

Chapter 7: Halloween

Albus walked down the staircase leading to the Gryffindor common room, his school bag swung on his arm as his black robes flapped at his ankles. When he entered the common room, Leia, who had been sitting in an arm chair by the burnt out fire, stood up and approached him.

"I thought you'd like to walk to breakfast together." she said reddening slightly.

"Oh." said Albus, his ears reddening. "Ok." They walked side by side through the portrait hole and down the corridors to the Great Hall. Though it was somewhat early in the morning to be up and about in the castle, there were many students sitting at their appropriate House tables. Albus and Leia made their way over to the Gryffindor table. Rosie and Griffin were already sitting at opposite sides of the table, facing each other and eating breakfast. Albus took a seat next to griffin while Leia took a seat next to Rosie.

"Heard about your midnight flight Al." said Rosie

"Yeah, so?" answered Albus, serving himself some sausages and eggs.

"I heard you flew into the girl's dorm." she said.

"Not exactly." Albus replied though his ears went scarlet with embarrassment. Suddenly, Headmistress McGonagall stood at the Head table.

"I have an announcement to make. Professor Potter if you will." Harry stepped up from his seat and walked up to the Head mistress' podium.

"Thank you Headmistress." he said. "Then he turned his gaze to the students in front of him.

"Students of Hogwarts School. Due to the amount of interest you all are showing in Defense against the Dark Arts, Headmistress McGonagall and I have agreed to host a Dueling tournament at Hogwarts this year. Each student who enters is given a gold wand pin to show they entered the contest."

"Now a duel can be called anywhere as long as both contenders have their gold wand pins. The winner of the duel gets only the opponent's wand pin, not the ones they've won. The first ten students to get thirty gold wand pins by the end of December will enter the Wizard's Gambit, a free for all duel between the finalists in the Forbidden Forest. The last one standing will be crowned duelist champion and be given a special prize. Sign up here if you wish to enter. Thank you."

A ringing applause sounded throughout the hall as Harry stepped down from the podium back to his seat. Malik and Marik moved over to where Albus, Griffin, Rosie and Leia were sitting.

"So." said Malik with an air of excitement, "you guys going to enter?"

"Defiantly." said Albus and Griffin together.

"I'm not much of a dueler." stated Rosie.

"Me neither." agreed Leia. "You guys go sign up though."

The four boys were walking up to the podium before she'd even finish talking. A long line had already formed. Albus, Griffin and the twins fell behind a group of second years. One of them turned around. Albus sighed. It was his brother James. Of course he'd sign up. He'd never miss a chance to show up Albus in front of the whole school.

"Going to sign up Al?"

"Yeah." answered Albus.

"Good luck I suppose. You're going to need it." With a smirk, he stepped forward, signed his name on the roster and received his gold wand pin as well as a pouch to keep the thirty wand pins he would get. Albus stepped forward. He saw on the podium the list of people he would be fighting to be in the finals over the next few months He signed his name, received his wand pin, pouch and walked off.

He sat back down with Rosie and Leia and served himself some more eggs and sausages. Griffin and the twins arrived minutes later.

"Well I guess for the next few months, we're rivals." said Griffin.

"Yeah I just thought of that." replied Albus. This was followed by stony silence. The prospect of fighting against someone who he called his friend bothered him more then fighting his brother. He felt a sudden sense of nostalgia as he remembered his father talking about how his best friend had once thought him a glory seeker.

"It's not like we have to kill each other." said Griffin.

"Yeah." replied Albus. The bell rang signaling the start of morning classes. Albus, Griffin, Rosie and Leia all split off to different parts of the castle as this first class was the one they didn't have together.

As Albus made his way Charms, a burly voice called out "Oy Potter!"

Albus turned around. A large 6th year Slythern stood at the end of the hall, wand held at the ready. Albus sighed. He knew that he'd attract a lot of trouble from the Slytherns because of his dad's rivalry with Draco Malfoy and his friendship with Scorpious.

"I want to challenge you to a duel Potter."

"Fine." said Albus drawing his own, heavily sketched on wand and raised in a ready position. The 6th year counted off.

"1… 2… 3!" He flicked his wand yelling "Rectusempra!" A jet of red light erupted from the Slythern's wand and shot towards Albus. Albus raised his wand.

"Protego!" yelled Albus, using a shield spell his dad taught them in class. The red jet of light reflected off the shield and streaked back toward the 6th year. Before he could call up a shield spell of his own, the spell hit him and knock him into the floor.

Scowling, the 6th year handed over his gold wand pin and walked away. Albus put the pin in his pouch, marked his first win in the contest. He walked off to his class.

…

Over the rest of the week, Albus is challenged ten more times two of the m being a team, bringing his count to fifteen. Griffin had twenty pins , the twins eleven each and James had eighteen. James also has Quidditch practice,(he was a Chaser on the Gryffindor team) which made it harder for him to challenge people. Albus had completed the flying lessons with Oliver Wood and was now eligible for the Gryffindor Quidditch team he only needed to try out for the team.

…

Albus was walking to the dormitory having just eaten dinner one Friday evening when someone called out to him.

"Oy Potter!" Albus whirled around, drawing his wand as he moved. A 5th year Gryffindor boy stood in front of Albus in the corridor. He had short cropped spiked black hair. He had his school bag slung over one shoulder and a black broomstick slung over the other. His name was David Race though he preferred to be called Davy. He was a Chaser in the Gryffindor Quidditch team and captained the team.

"Easy Potter." said Davy putting his hands up to show his wand was not in his hand. "I'm not here to duel you."

"Oh sorry." Albus slipped his wand back into his robes "Then what did you want?"

"You know that I captained the Gryffindor Quidditch team. We are in need of a new Seeker on the team and I'd like that to be you."

Albus' eyes widened at this. "Am I suppose to try out?"

"We have practice tomorrow. If you agree to be on the team, we'll have you show us what you can do then and that'll be your try out."

Albus nodded. "Okay I'll do it." Davy grinned broadly "Great! Practice is tomorrow before dinner. Meet the rest of the team on the pitch at 7." He reached into his bag and drew out a set of crimson robes. "I found these in the captain's office. I hope they fit."

Albus pulled them on. He felt like they were made for him. He looked down at the label. On the left was a tag emblazoned with the name POTTER.

"These were my father's robes." Davy nodded. "I'll see you at practice Albus."

David walked off Albus took off the robes and stuffed them into his bag. He walked to his dormitory and got ready for bed. As he was pulling on his PJs, he looked at his dad's old Quidditch robes (now his robes). He hoped that he could do his father proud by following in his footsteps. Then he climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Albus taking his father's old postition on the team. How will Albus measure up to the legacy his dad left behind on the Quidditch team?

Next Chapter: Potter vs Potter! James is none to happy with Albus joining the Quidditch team. How far will he go to show his displeasure?


	8. Chapter 8

here's chapter 8. enjoy

disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry potter except my OCs

* * *

Chapter 8: The Potter rivalry

Three months later...

December came in the form of a large blanket of snow that fell over the castle, its surrounding village and the Forbidden Forest. The castle was like an ice sculpture, the many windows of the Great Hall iced with frost. Inside the castle the students were feeling the effects of the winter.

The heavy woolen cloaks they were required to get at the beginning of the year were worn even in class to protect against the frigid wind. Despite the cold weather, nothing would stop the competitors in the duelist tournament.

Albus was now at a count of 29 gold wand pins. Griffin, on the other hand, had already acquired 30 gold wand pins and was now one of the finalists. After he'd turned in his pins, he told Albus that there were only one spot left for the finalists.

Unfortunately, a majority of the competitors had already dropped out, been defeated or quiet. The small few that remained were getting harder and harder to find to call to a duel.

Other obstacles Albus had was he also had Quidditch practice during all his free time. Davy said it was due to the fact that their first game against Slytherin was coming up quick and constant practice was vital. The game would take place tomorrow the same day that the dueling tournament would end and the Wand Gambit would begin.

During one of the last practices, Davy told Albus that James had reached 29 gold wand pins too and was gunning for his 30th. Albus had a feeling that James would try to knock him out of the competition.

. . .

Albus walked down to breakfast, his robes flapping at his ankles. He would change into his Quidditch robes when the team went to the locker room before the game. Albus entered the Great Hall and sat next to Leia. Rosie and Griffin were all ready digging into the plates of eggs and sausages. Albus served himself some toast and eggs. As he began eating, Scorpious Malfoy walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Good Luck Albus" said Scorpious holding out his hand which Albus shook. "I'll be supporting Gryffindor."

"Why?" asked Albus.

"Everyone in Slytherin has been a jerk to me. I'm not like the other Slytherin and I'd rather have you win then them."

"Oh" replied Albus. He'd just begun to dig into his breakfast when Davy walked over, dressed in crimson Quidditch robes and holding a broom.

"Better get to the locker rooms Albus" he said. "It's time." He walked off, the rest of the team following him.

"Good luck Al." said Rosie giving him a hug.

"Good luck." said Leia giving him a kiss.

He gave Griffin a high five and walked off as the whole Gryffindor applauded as the Quidditch team left the Great Hall.

. . .

In the locker room, Albus took off his black school robes and put on his crimson Quidditch robes. As he puts his school robes in the locker, his brother James walked over, already in his Quidditch robes holding two brooms.

"Here" said James handing him a red broom with a fire-like tail end. "Mom and Dad bought this as congratulations for making the team."

Albus took it in his hands, staring at the name on the handle.

"It's a Fire Phoenix 2000! It goes up to Mach five."

Davy called the team over. "Alright team, today we face Slytherin. You all know they'll be trying to cheat but we're going to play a clean game so no Bludgers to the face. Alright Malik and Marik?"

He glanced over at the twins who adopted identical looks of 'who me?' Davy turned back to the team.

"So we play hard but clean and we'll win! Now let's get out there!" The team grabbed their brooms and formed a line behind Davy. They walked out through the locker room to a wooden hallway. They walked down the hall and stopped at a pair of closed wooden doors.

The door opened and the team walked out onto the pitch. A loud applause sounded as the Gryffindor team walked onto the pitch. Albus looked around in amazement. The entire oval shaped stands were filled to the brim with Gryffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Huffelpuffs, and staff. Albus even thought that he saw Hagrid standing up amongst the Gryffindor supporters. The referee, Oliver Wood, stood in the middle of the pitch a large wooden box sat at his feet. The green and silver clad Slytherin team approached from the opposite side of the pitch. Davy and the rest of the Gryffindor team reached Wood lust as the Slytherin team did.

"Captains. Shake hands." Davy shook hands with the part troll Slytherin captain. Then the two teams kicked off from the ground and flew into the air.

Suddenly a loud voice echoed from the staff area of the stands.

"HELLO! MY NAME'S CONNER JACKSON AND I'LL BE DOING THE COMMENTARY FOR TODAY'S MATCH. TODAY WE HAVE SLYERIN VS GRYFFINDOR!"

The strand erupted with cheering.

THE TEAMS WAIT ABOVE AS OLIVER WOOD, VETERAN GRYFFINDOR CAPTAIN BACK TO REFEREE THIS MATCH, PREPARES TO RELEASE THE GAME BALLS!"

Wood opened the large wooden crate and released two black balls, the Bludgers that shot off into the air. The walnut sized Golden Snitch zipped away, faster then a bullet. Then he threw the red soccer ball-sized Quaffle.

"THE QUAFFLE IS REALEASED." Cried Conner Jackson as the red ball sailed through the air.

"AND THE GAME BEGINS!" As James grabbed the Quaffle and rocketed through the air past the Slytherins towards the goalposts.

"JAMES POTTER OF GRYFFINDOR HAS THE QUAFFLE AND ROCKETS DOWN THE PITCH TOWARDS THE SLYTHERIN THROWS AND SCORES! TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

. . .

Albus looked down from his perch high above the game. As Seeker, his only job was to get the Snitch. Davy had told him to stay out of the way until he saw the Snitch. He didn't want Albus to get hurt before he had to do anything.

Gryffindor was fifty points ahead of Slytherin and so far there was no sign of the Snitch.

"AND ONCE AGAIN, JAMES POTTER FOR GRYFFINDOR HAS THE QUAFFLE AND ZOOMES TOWARDS THE SLYTHERIN GOALPOSTS."

A glint of gold shown in Albus' eyes. There! The Snitch was flying by James as he flew towards the goalposts. Albus rocketed towards the Snitch. He went too fast and as he attempted to stop he smashed right into James. He fell from his broom. Albus grabbed the small ball of gold.

"AND ALBUS POTTER GRABS THE SNITCH! THE GAME GOES TO GRYFFINDOR! The crowd went wild with applause as Albus held aloft the Golden Snitch. He landed on the ground and ran over to his brother. Before he could get to his brother, James pushed past the people who were trying to help him up.

"What was that?!"

"I was trying to get the Snitch like I was supposed to"

James glared at Albus. "Why'd you knock me off?"

"It was an accident!" said Albus. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it." James reached into his robe and drew his wand, leveling it at Albus.

"I challenge you to a duel Albus."

* * *

uh oh. brother vs brother. If the past has taught us anything, it's that this never goes well. Review!


End file.
